One Shot: Big Time Break-Up?
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Fortsetzung zu dem One Shot: Big Time Break! Kendalls Freund Logan ergattert die Rolle in einem Kinofilm, doch seine Vorfreude schlägt rasch in Enttäuschung um, als er erfährt, dass er dafür nach Neuseeland umziehen muss. Bedeutet Logans Durchbruch das Ende für seine Beziehung mit Kendall?Oder wird sich Logan anders entscheiden?


Kendall's Sicht

Logan hatte vor einer Woche an einem Kinofilm-Casting teilgenommen.  
Wir warteten hier im Wohnzimmer auf den Anruf.  
Ich hoffte, das Logan die Rolle bekommen würde, da er sehr gut in Schauspielern war.

,,Das ist so aufregend.", sagte Carlos.

,,Ich weiß.  
Ich habe jedes Buch der Reihe gelesen.  
Ich hoffe, sie nehmen mich.", sagte Logan.

,,Ach Logie-Bear.  
Natürlich werden sie dich nehmen.  
Du warst echt gut beim Casting.", versicherte ich ihn und gab ihm ein Kuss.

,,Danke Kenny-lein.", grinste er.

Ich liebte es, wenn er mich Kenny-lein nannte.  
Ich konnte spüren, wie mir die Wangen rot wurden.  
Er lächelte mich an und zwinkerte mir zu.  
Auf einmal klingelte sein Handy.  
Er war nervös, doch dann nahm er ab.

,,Hallo?  
Ich habe die Rolle?!  
Es ist ein 3 Filme-Deal?  
Wir drehen daran drei Jahre lang in Neuseeland?  
Ich muss schon dieses Wochenende abreisen?  
Oh okay...", meinter und legte auf.

Er sah mich geschockt an.  
Ich war auch geschockt.  
Ich meine, ich würde ihn für 3 Jahre nicht mehr sehen.  
Aber was wäre ich für ein Freund, wenn ich ihn jetzt nicht dabei unterstütze?

,,Ich brauche mal frische Luft.", sagte ich und rannte weinend raus.

Man, Kendall versuch doch mal stark zu bleiben.  
Jetzt würde Logan die Rolle sich nicht mehr an nehmen, nachdem er mich jetzt weinen gesehen hatte.  
Ich fühlte mich grade voll schlecht deswegen.  
Ich ging wieder in die Lobby und sah das Logan auf mich wartete.  
Na...  
Das könnte jetzt ein Spaß werden.

,,Hey.", sagte ich einfach.

,,Hey.  
Kendall...  
Hör zu, ich werde den Film nicht machen, da ich nicht aus den Big Time Rush Vertrag rauskomme und ich liebe es Teil der Band zu sein und ich liebe d...es hier in Palm Woods zu sein.", sagte er.

,,Oh.  
Ich hatte eigentlich zum Feier des Tages, ein Tisch in deinem Lieblings-Restaurant reserviert.  
Wir können trotzdem hingehen und dann nicht feiern.", sagte ich.

,,Hört sich gut an.", grinste er.

,,Abschiedskuss?", fragte ich ihn.

Er grinste mich an und kam auf mich zu.  
Er drückte seinen Lippen auf meine und ich erwiderte den Kuss.  
Ich lächelte ihn an, dass er auch erwiderte, dann ging er weg.  
Als er weg war, machte ich einen Freudentanz.  
Doch dann kam Katie und erzählte mir, dass Logan doch aus dem Vertrag konnte.  
Das hieße ja, er blieb wegen mir hier.  
Das wollte ich nicht, deswegen beschloss ich, einen Weg zu finden, dass Logan mit mir Schluss machen würde.

Logan's Sicht

Ich machte mich für den Date mit Kendall fertig.  
Ich wusste, dass ich ihn vorhin angelogen hatte.  
Ich konnte aus den Big Time Rush Vertrag, aber ich wollte Kendall nicht verlieren.  
Dafür liebte ich ihn zu sehr.

3 Stunden Später...

Fertig angezogen, ging ich in die Lobby und wartete auf Kendall.  
Nach paar Minuten kam er auch.  
Er trug dreckige Sachen.  
Was sollte, dass denn werden?  
Naja...  
Egal.  
Ich liebte Kendall so wie er war und das würde sich niemals ändern.  
Wir gingen zu meinen Lieblings-Restaurant, wo Kendall zuvor ein Tisch reserviert hatte.  
Er benahm sich die ganze Zeit komisch.

,,Raketen-Gabel!", schrie er und kickte eine Gabel weg.  
Autsch!  
Die Gabel hatte jemanden in dem Arm getroffen.  
,,Was ist nur los mir dir?  
So kenne ich dich gar nicht.", sagte ich zu ihm.

,,Logan...  
Du und ich werden eine lange Zeit zusammen sein, da wäre es nur gerecht, dass du mein wahres ich kennen lernst.  
Raketen-Gabel!", sagte er und schon flog die nächste Gabel.

,,Kendall.  
Ich kenne dich seit wir 3 waren.  
Weißt du, dass du dich grade unmöglich verhältst?", fragte ich ihm und stand auf.

,,Warum setzt du dich nicht wieder und lässt es mich erklären.  
Oder du machst den Film und trennst dich von mir.", sagte er grinsend.

Was zu weit geht, geht zu weit.

,,Ich werde den Film machen...  
Und mich von dir trennen.", sagte ich und ging sauer wieder zurück ins Palm Woods.  
Ich ging in meinen Zimmer, den ich mit Kendall teilte.  
Und auf einmal wurde mir klar, warum Kendall das getan hatte.

Kendall's Sicht

Jetzt war es aus zwischen mir und Logan.  
Ich war traurig, aber das war besser so.  
Ich wollte, dass Logan diese einmalige Chance annimmt.  
Langsam ging ich wieder zurück ins Palm Woods und ging dann in mein Zimmer, den ich mit Logan teilte.  
Als ich die Tür öffnete, war ich mehr als überrascht, was ich da sah.  
Logan lag nur in Boxershorts auf meinen Bett und schlief.  
Ich spürte, wie es in meiner Jeans enger wurde.  
Jetzt nicht noch das.  
Egal...  
Ich zog mich auch bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte mich neben Logan.  
Dann zog ich die Decke über uns und ich kuschelte mich an Logan ran.

Am nächsten Tag...  
Ich wachte auf und rieb mir die Augen.  
Logan war nicht mehr im Bett.  
Hatte ich das alles nur geträumt?  
Auf einmal sah ich ein Zettel auf dem Nachttisch.  
Dort stand:

Treff mich im Palm Woods Park.  
Dort erwartet dich eine Überraschung.  
L.

Ich zog mich schnell an und sprinte regelrecht in den Park.  
Dort wartete ich und dann tauchte Logan in Smoking auf.  
Wow, er sah grade echt heiß aus.

,,Kendall.  
Ich weiß, dass du gestern nur so getan hast, damit ich mir dir Schluss mache und den Film drehen kann.  
Aber ich werde den Film nicht machen, da du mir wichtiger bist.  
Entweder gehe ich mit dir nach Neuseeland oder garnicht.  
Ich liebe dich Kendall Knight.", sagte er und ging auf die Knie.

,,Logan.  
Tust du das, was ich denke?", fragte ich ihn.

,,Kendall Knight.  
Ich liebe dich von ganzen Herzen.  
Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als jeden Morgen neben dir aufzuwachen und den Rest meines Lebens mit dir zu verbringen.  
Erfüllst du mir meinen Wunsch und wirst mich heiraten?", fragte er mich.

,,Ja...Ja...Ein Million-Faches Ja.", sagte ich und zog Logan wieder nach oben und küsste ihn.

Wir lächelten uns gegenseitig an.  
Ich war so froh.  
Er blieb hier und hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten würde.  
Ich konnte mir nichts besseres vorstellen.


End file.
